Episode Seven
'Episode Seven '''is the seventh episode in the Australian television series, SLiDE. It aired 27 September, 2011 on Fox8. Plot Synopsis Main Plot After facing expulsion, Scarlett must leave town to move back to Melbourne with her mother. So, the gang decides to give her the best last day possible. Ed tries to hookup with Scarlett since it's the last time he will be seeing her, but Luke's older brother seems to be getting in the way of his plans. Meanwhile, Tammy feels a bit betrayed that Ed is still talking to Luke, despite the fact of what he did to her. Ed gets drunk and raps on stage. He wakes up in a bush the next morning and goes to Tammy's house for help, but she denies any pleas and closes the window on him. Scarlett tells her parents that she can handle living on her own, so her dad takes her phone away before she leaves. She is left to find a place to stay and she ends up staying at Tammy's house. Tammy finally gets over being mad at Scarlett. After talking to Tammy's younger brother, Scarlett decides to break into the hotel to get her phone back, but she ends up walking in on her parents having sex. She promised not to tell her mother's husband about it, if her father let her stay. Trivia *Scarlett gets expelled and finds out she's being sent back to Melbourne. *Tammy is still mad at Luke from the last episode but it is obvious she misses him. *The SLiDE 5 group go to the pool and the school, break in, vandalise and look through student files to enjoy Scarlett's last day. *Scarlett kisses Ed. *Scarlett catches her parents shagging. Quotes *(Eva): "When I was little I used to hope my real parents would show up. And I'd be like "Fuck you, this is what you missed out on, I'm awesome." (Luke): "And what about now?" (Eva): "Lets go watch the little fella win his toy." *(Scarlett): "I don't think my mum's gonna be in the mood to stop off for a quick rap show on the way to the airport." (Ed): "So this is goodbye." *(Eva): "So what are your friends in Melbourne like? Are they all "super-cool"?" (Scarlett): "Obviously." (Eva): "Who's your best friend?" (Scarlett): "I don't really believe in 'best friends'. (Eva): "Well they still believe in you." Featured Music *"Have Fun"'' by Bleeding Knees Club. *''"She's a Raver" by Dos Hell. *"All The World's a Stage" by Drawn From Bees. *"Water" by Hawnay Troof. *"Polka" by Yves Klein Blue. *"Eyes Wide Open" by Gotye. *"Ifly" by Ball Park Music. *"Black Skies" by Ball Park Music. *"Captain to Captain" by I Heart Hiroshima. *"The Oh Yeah" by Villains of Wilhelm. *"Sad Rude Future Dude" ''by Ball Park Music. Gallery Leva1.png EpisodeSeven2.png EpisodeSeven1.png EpisodeSeven3.png EpisodeSeven4.png EpisodeSeven5.png EpisodeSeven6.png EpisodeSeven7.png EpisodeSeven8.png EpisodeSeven9.png EpisodeSeven10.png Links *Download Episode Seven *Watch Episode Seven Category:SLiDE Category:SLiDE Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Friendships Category:School Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Alcohol Category:Drugs